


Study Break

by Kherub



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kherub/pseuds/Kherub
Summary: Baz has been hitting the books. And the books are hitting back. Good thing Simon knows just how to get him out of his school daze.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic! And of course it’s filthy

BAZ

He’s a fucking menace is what he is. Waking me up so sweetly. Eating me out like his life depended on it, fingering me so good I just about lost my mind. I should have known he was up to no good. I’d barely recovered from my wake up call before he was nudging a plug into me. 

_ “Please Baz, it’ll be well hot.” _

Oh, is that what you think, Snow? After all these years he still gets off on humiliating me. Tosser. But...If I wiggle my hips  just right it sends a shock up my spine...

“Baz? Hello?”

I’m ripped from my musings and back into the present. Which is, in all honesty, truly a shame. I’m sat in a café a couple blocks from the apartment with three of my classmates. We arranged this study group a week ago and if I knew that Simon was in a scheming mood I wouldn’t have told him about it at all. 

“Yes, sorry.” I reply, feigning like I’m giving my classmate my full attention. As if I could even if I wanted to. Simon saw to that. 

_ “Come on Baz, your group is only meeting for an hour. You’ll be home in no time.” _

Oh, is that right? An hour? Well that certainly didn’t account for the 15 minute trip here, or home for that matter. Or waiting for these fucking imbeciles to all meander in as if I didn’t have something better to be doing with my Saturday. It also didn’t account for the fact that my “one hour” study group was up ten minutes ago and I’m still sat here pretending to listen to the people I now consider my enemies prattle on about sonnets, for snake’s sake. 

I feel my phone vibrate in the death grip I hadn’t realized I was holding it in, pulling me again out of my quiet descent into madness. 

And there he is, the devil himself. 

_ “Alright, Baz?” _

Prick. He made damn sure I wasn’t and he knows it. 

And to prove himself just as evil as he always accused me of being, more so even, a picture comes in. 

Seven hells. 

He’s got his shirt off. Probably never bothered to put one on in the first place, the animal. It’s just his chest but it still makes me do a sharp inhale. He’s pushing on his pecs a bit with those fucking biceps of his, giving him the sweetest little bit of cleavage. A smattering of gold chest hair and a galaxy of little freckles and moles. His face is cut off but I can still see that sinful mouth, biting his lip no less. His tail is sneaking up by his nipple and I have to concentrate on keeping my fangs in my gums. I reiterate. Fucking.  Menace . 

“Well, that’s quite enough for me. I’ll be off then.” I interrupt whatever what’s his face is saying. I’m simply doing what needs to be done. It’s a mercy killing. They just stare at me. I start to pack up my notes, trying to look aloof but most likely coming off as crazed. It’s only because I am. 

“I’ll see you all in lecture, have a good weekend.” I’m practically already out the door at this point, coat half pulled on and scarf askew. I double back for the paper bag full of pastries for Simon and wordlessly nod at them. I’m going to kill him. 

SIMON

Baz has been...high strung, to put it politely. To put it not so politely, he’s been an absolute basket case. I’m starting to worry his face actually got stuck in a grimace after all this time. His tongue is sharp and his eyes are exhausted. Everyone has been keeping their distance, like they can see the dark aura that’s following him. He can’t scare me off so easily though, I think he’s just a pissed off scrappy little kitten. He’s been stuck in his books too long is what it is. Luckily, I’m getting rather good at finding ways to pull him back out. 

Dragging him to a gallery or museum works nicely. I usually have to trick him by saying I need help with a few errands. Pulling up some pretentious artsy film on the telly works wonders. Bonus points if it has subtitles. But the best results come from  _this_.

_ This  _ being forcing myself into his thoughts until there isn’t room for anything else. It’s not terribly hard to do. But I give it my all anyway, I like to keep him on his toes. Always have done. 

So after a rather brilliant breakfast in bed this morning, I send him a quick pic to remind him what he should be thinking of.  _ Me _ . He can probably still feel me in him. I made sure of it, with the plug and all. If he can focus on Emily Dickinson or Oscar Wilde today, then I’m not doing my job right. 

Within a few minutes I get a clipped reply. 

_ “On my way.” _

Gotcha. 

BAZ

The trek home is absolute torture. Every time I get jostled I go feral. The tube is rather crowded but even these strangers know well enough to give me space. 

By the time I reach the door of our flat, my hands are trembling and I just about drop my keys. I rest my forehead on the door for a moment and take a deep breath.  _ Be cool, Baz.  _

I make my way through the doorway and take a quick sweep of the flat. Simon’s dishes, typical. Simon’s half empty tea mug sitting directly next to the coaster. Also typical. But no Simon. I take off my shoes as quietly as I can, placing the goodies next to my keys and bag. 

Like a man possessed I follow the faint smell of Simon to the bedroom. Rich and heady. He better not have gotten started without me-

SIMON

He stops in his tracks when he sees me, but I don’t think his brain is online. Good. 

I’m sat pretty as I can in my new outfit. It’s not something we’ve done before, Christ, we haven’t even talked about it. But I’m not one for talking and I know Baz appreciates the finer things in life. 

His stunned expression quickly turns into something absolutely predatory. 

Brilliant. 

BAZ

It takes me a moment for what I’m seeing to really sink in. Simon. My rough and tumble boy in trackies. But he’s not wearing trackies right now. No. 

Right now, Simon is lounging on the bed wearing pale blue lingerie. It’s all silk and lace, hugging his curves like they were made for him. A garter belt sits on his hips leading down to the tiny matching lace panties below. I can see his treasure trail peeking out from the garter belt and then again disappearing under the panties. They don’t leave much to the imagination. I can see him start to thicken under the lace as I watch him. 

He’s looking smug and cocky and absolutely delicious. But I can see the nervous blush creeping up his neck and down his chest. You can’t fool me, Simon. 

“Well, don’t you look pretty?” My voice is husky and low already, gods help me. I lean onto the doorway and begin to roll up the sleeves of my button up. 

I can see him preen from the compliment, his wings shuddering a bit and stretching out. Indulgent. The way the soft periwinkle of the lingerie sets off the harsh red of his wings and tail makes my mouth fill up. I undo a few more buttons, to just above my navel, watching his eyes track the movement. I feel my lips curl in satisfaction and palm at myself through my trousers so he can see just how much I like his little getup. 

“C’mere then.” He smirks, beckoning me to him with the jut of his chin. 

I’m on him in a second. He reaches up to meet me on his knees and threads his hands into my hair. My hands cup his face as I kiss him, slowly travelling down until I feel the delicate lace under my fingers. I groan into his mouth and clutch harshly at his silk covered hips. 

Just as my hands begin to grab at that gorgeous arse of his I’m pushed back roughly. I stumble back a few steps, caught off guard, and quickly search his face for any sign of discomfort. However, this nightmare, is just smirking at me. Showing his teeth and practically growling as he gets up and stalks towards me. How can something dressed so pretty be so feral? I brace myself for impact and return the wild grin. Game on then. 

SIMON

Oh, I’ve got you now, Pitch. I push him back again and he blindingly steps back until the back of his knees hit his reading chair. Big fancy leather thing, it’s so posh it hurts to look at. He falls into it, trusting me implicitly. I feel the significance of the gesture swell in my chest. To have him completely at my mercy, willingly, after so many years of distrust. 

I sink to my knees and drag my hands up his thighs. He looks enraptured, intense gaze trained on me. He’s resting his arms on the chair and has his legs spread open for me. Anyone else would look open and vulnerable but he still looks so powerful and in control. A king on his throne. I can change that. I start working on his belt and mouthing at the bits of his chest that are revealed. Dragging my face across his chest hair. One of his hands comes to rest on the back of my neck, rubbing encouragingly. I move back down, mouthing at him over his pants and looking up at him through my lashes. 

“You’ve been ignoring me, Pitch.” I try to keep my voice stern but I’m not sure how successful I am. I’m not really sore with him for getting sucked into his studies. I’m so proud of how hard he works. But he doesn’t always remember to come up for air. That’s what I’m here for. It feels good to take care of him after everything he’s done for me. 

“Snow, I-“

“You’ve been busy, I know. I see how hard you’re working, don’t you think it’s time for a reward?” That shuts him up. His mouth snaps shut and I see his top lip get fuller. 

I get back to work, pulling his trousers down further and then his pants enough to free him of his confines. I look up at him once more before taking him into my mouth. 

BAZ

He’s going to fucking kill me. His mouth is so hot and wet. I can’t believe how hard I am already after this mornings little show. I look down to see his cute little ass in those godforsaken panties. Fuck. 

“Fuck, Si, so good. You feel so fucking good.” I praise him as I run my hands through his curls, around his jaw, over his cheekbones.

SIMON

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” The words drip from his mouth, dark and sweet. I’m not, really. My skin is littered with scars and marks. Ive crooked teeth and a bit of a paunch. Not to mention the fucking dragon parts. But the way he says it is so fucking earnest, so sincere, that it leaves no room for argument. In these moments, I believe him. 

“Getting dressed up so nice for me. Gorgeous, Simon.” He’s babbling a little and I preen under his words. 

I double down my efforts, sucking harder, taking him deeper. I tongue at the underside of his cock and leave sloppy kisses all up the length of him. I make eye contact with him while I flick my tongue at his slit and I swear I see something snap in him. He tightens his grip on my hair and starts to thrust into my mouth. I moan around him and it spurs him on further, completely losing his composure. 

“Fuck you take it so well, darling. That pretty little mouth of yours was made for this.”

If he can still talk in full sentences then I’m going to need to step up my game. 

“So sweet in your little panties, choking on my cock-“

The rest of his words are punched out on a gasp as I move my hand to play with the plug a little. From there it’s all low moans and curses through clenched teeth as he ruts into my mouth. It’s so fucking hot, he’s so hot. God these panties are starting to get way too tight. I can feel his second orgasm of the day building. His core starts to clench as he gets louder and wilder. 

“Simon!” 

And he’s coming down my throat on a yell. I hold his hips while he rides out his orgasm in my mouth. I don’t give him a chance to recover before I’m climbing into his lap. His hands come to rest on my hips as I lean over him and wrap my hand around his throat. A silent command,  _ open up.  _ He does and I feel a pull in my gut at his willingness. I let my lips fall open and let a mixture of my spit and his come drip into his waiting mouth before kissing him deeply. His hands tighten around my middle, pulling me closer. 

BAZ

He’s so fucking filthy. Absolutely debauched. So much so that I have no hope of stopping my fangs sliding into his bottom lip as he kisses my own come into my mouth. His blood pools in my mouth, hot and thick. He moans darkly at the feeling of them sliding into his skin. Fuck he’s so delicious. And he’s all mine. I suck on his lip and tongue at the wounds. I can feel his cock confined in those tiny panties pressing up against my stomach. I slide my hands down to his arse and drag him closer so he can grind on me. That pulls an animalistic growl from deep in his belly and before I know it he’s hoisting me up out of the chair and wrapping my legs around him. 

SIMON

I want to crawl inside him, I can’t get close enough. He’s so goddamn fit. I’m losing my mind. 

I toss him on the bed and watch him bounce before I’m on him again. I take his expensive looking shirt in my fists and pull until the remaining buttons fly off. He’ll probably kill me later but I couldn’t give a flying fuck at the moment. I pull his pants off in a few sharp jerks and then he’s finally naked. Gorgeous. So strong and lean. Powerful. He looks completely blissed out, already starting to get hard again.  Yeah , he needed this. And I’m so happy to oblige. 

BAZ

Simon looks like every wet dream I’ve ever had. Better. I could never conjure up something so perfect. He’s built up more muscle than when we were in school together. He started boxing several months ago to burn off his excess energy and  it shows . He’s thick, and broad, with a layer of softness that drives me fucking crazy. Something about his unmistakably masculine build in something so soft and delicate is truly sending me off the deep end. His mouth is swollen and stained red with his blood. He shows me his bloody teeth in a feral grin and I know I’m done for. 

He’s on me again in a flash, mouthing at my neck, leaving smears of blood in his wake. It isn’t until I feel him tugging the plug out and pressing his already lubed cock between my cheeks that I realize just how much planning went into this. Getting me ready this morning. Teasing me while I was away. Getting all dressed up for me coming back. He must have had lube already hidden in the sheets. And he accuses me of plotting. 

I’m so overcome with love for him at the thought that I don’t even realize what I’m doing until I hear the rip of fabric. 

“Baz, so impatient.” He chuckles, looking at the torn panties in my hand. 

“You’re one to talk, Snow.”

“Simon.” He admonishes, pulling back a bit and slapping his cock over my hole. I can’t help but cry out. 

“ Simon , I’ll buy you a hundred more pairs if you just  fuck me already .”

“You beg so pretty, sweetheart.” He teases, and with that, finally  finally pushes in. His eyes are bright and wild as he grins down at me and starts to move. 

SIMON

How does he feel so fucking good. Nothing in the world has any right feeling this fucking good. I swing his legs over my hooked elbows to spread him wider, fuck him deeper. 

“That’s it baby, look at you. This is just what you needed, hm? A good fucking.” He bares his teeth at me but we both know that I’m right. Sometimes he needs to just let go. And I’ll always be here to help him do just that. 

“You look so good on my cock, love. So beautiful.” I praise him openly these days. We spent long enough not being sweet to each other. He deserves to know how good and special he is. Once I start, I can never stop. It’s like a dam breaking, the words just spill out. 

He’s positively mewling now, drunk on lust and blood. But I want to hear him scream. I lean down and take one of his nipples in my mouth and bite sharply. I’ve got him practically folded in half. He cries out and digs his nails into my back. 

“That’s it, love. C’mon.” I lick over the bite mark and give the other nipple the same treatment. He claws deeper into my back before flipping us over. He does it so fast and effortlessly that I lose my breath for a moment. Always careful of my wings, I love him so much. Baz doesn’t miss a beat though, grinding down on me like a fucking god. 

“You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?” He snarls at me, leaning down to tug my earlobe between his teeth. 

“Distracting me.  Teasing me . Putting on your slutty little lingerie just to get your dick wet. Have you no shame?” He whispers lowly in my ear. 

“Not when this is where it gets me. God _ damn  _ _baby.”_ I quip back, breathless. I know he gets off on me swearing like a Normal. I slide my hands to grab at his arse as he rises back up to look down at me, bracing his hands on my chest. His pace is brutal and I don’t know how much longer I can last. 

“Go on then, fuck yourself like you want to.” It’s a challenge, and Baz never turns down a challenge. He rides me so ruthlessly all I can do is push up and hold on for dear life. 

BAZ

He’s close, he’s  so close. His whole body is tensing, I can see him clenching his abdomen. He’s babbling sweet nothings and throwing his head back. His neck is bared so beautifully with a sheen of sweat over it.

“You gonna come for me, Simon? Let me feel you, let me taste you.” 

He understands immediately, grabbing my neck and pulling me to his throat. An offering. I let my teeth slide into his neck and groan as his blood fills my mouth for the second time today. I’m so full. So full of Simon. He really starts to wail now. I can almost pinpoint the second my venom really sets in because he’s going fucking supernova and filling me up. He comes with a shout and holds me tight enough to bruise. When he starts to come down I slide my fangs out of him and lean back up. 

“Just stay a little bit longer and look pretty for me, love.” I instruct, fisting at myself over his garter belt. 

“Yeah, baby, let me see. Make a mess of me.” He encourages me, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, reaching around to cup my ass. I’m so fucking close and he looks so fucking good. Absolutely fucked out with a bloody mouth and a bloody neck. There’s a glistening sheen of sweat over his skin and he’s still breathing raggedly. I look down to where I’m fucking my own fist over the lace. And with a pained sound, I come all over it. Ruining it, definitely. 

I collapse onto his chest, too tired to care about the mess. We’re both breathing heavily. He brings a hand up to gently rub at my back. 

“Thank you.” I whisper into the space between his shoulder and his neck. 

“For what? The spectacular shag?” He quips, and chuckles softly when I thump his chest. 

“For this. For everything. Thank you for taking care of me, Simon.” He goes very quiet at that. He turns to kiss the top of my head. 

“Fancy a bath?” He murmurs, and I could melt. 

“Yeah, lead the way.”


End file.
